


Forced Lazy Day

by Blue_Topaz



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Tumblr: Glimadora Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Topaz/pseuds/Blue_Topaz
Summary: Adora trys to force herself to relax as the heat makes it too hot to train. Glimmer gets an idea to help.





	Forced Lazy Day

It was a really hot day over the city of Bright Moon as the sun rose higher into the sky. While this was a town with many normaly active people this summer had been so hot no one could go outside without risking dehydration. Even those from the nearby city of Horde could not even attempt to vandalize bright moon in such a great heat. Catra had tried anyway but ended up so badly dehydrated she had to recover in the hospital.

The air conditioning was expensive to run in this heat but luckily sense Glimmer was part of the founding family they could run it all the time. However Glimmer was starting to worry about Adora who had not spent so much time inside before sense the Horde town had a tradition of everyone in town being ready for a fight. Glimmer had been trying to help Adora ajust but so far it had not been easy and the former Horde girl had not taken to staying inside and not exerting herself so easily.

Glimmer slowly walked down the stairs wearing the biggest oversized white shirt she had over her underwear to be wearing the least amount possible. Allowing the cold air to wash over herself freely to help Glimmer forget about the blistering dangerous heat outside. Taking a deep breath Glimmer turned into the living room to try to find Adora.

To Glimmers suprise Adora was actualy on the couch sense over the last few days the former Horde town member had been found trying to train dispite the heat. Adoras training always inevitably took her outside and in this heat Glimmer had been working tirelessly to stop her for now.

Adora taking Glimmers advice was only in a sports bra and short shorts to try and let her body get all the cool air onto it. Adora had tried to sit there and not do her morning training routine but it was hardfeeling like her body was vibrating trying to get the energy out. While the TV was on Adora wasnt truly watching just trying to not disappoint Glimmer.

Glimmer teleported after a moment strait onto Adoras lap where she kissed the muscular girl on the lips. To no suprise from Glimmer Adora imidatly starts to kiss back. The pair sharing a moment of love between eachother as the heat beats down outside.

Once their lips separates Adora says, “Thanks Glimmer, when your here it feels so much easier to do this doing nothing thing.” Adora blushes as she grins at her girlfriend. Still not used to this whole minimal outfit thing that Glimmer had them doing.

Glimmer giggled at the confusion that still lay in her girlfriends eyes. “Well its something everyone else has to do with less abilty to have AC in this heat, and sense i spent a lot of time at bows when i was younger i got used to it.” Glimmer stated with a smile. “Plus its really fun not having to dress properly!” Glimmer giggled sense her mother had a stricter dress code when out for their softer girls age.

Adora couldnt help but laugh herself, “Do you have any activity’s that could distract me?” Adora really needed something ot keep her mind busy and off training. As the habit was threatening to overwhelm her mind the second Glimmer left her pressance.

Glimmer thought for a moment then got an idea that was super exciting to her. “I know, lets watch some movies and eat food that is bad for us!” Glimmer exclaimed almost laughing but keeping to serious. Jumping up off Adora and clapping her hands with glee as she made a move for the kitchen.

Adora blinked confused wondering why food that was bad for you had to be involved. However she decided to trust in Glimmer and see where this went. Knowing that Glimmer would never mean her harm ever.

Soon enough Glimmer teleported back with armfuls of candy and ice creame setting it all on the couch before teleporting again to get the remote. Clearly eager for the date ahead of them now. Teleporting back to the couch right on Adoras lap again where she loved to sit.

Adora lets Glimmer take the lead in selecting the programming as she only got here recently and wouldnt know anything good. It made Adora blush seeing Glimmer so energized as it enhanced her beauty incomprehensibly. Helping to drive away Adoras inssesent need to keep to her routine.

Soon enough they where watching a show toghter and Glimmer was making sure Adora also participated in the snacks. Laughing and enjoying each others company the movies start to go one at a time. During the second movie however is when Adora gets an idea that she decides to try.

Adora starts to not eat any of the snacks herself to see how Glimmer would react planning for it to be jsut a quick little joke. However once Glimmer notices this she takes it far more seriously then Adora had imagined. Though Adora was game for whatever Glimmer did so she was prepared as Glimmer turned to face her.

Glimmer picked up a tub of the ice creame and fed it to Adora firmly. “Hey now Adora i was serious, i want you to get the full experiance of doing what you want without worrying about it!” Glimmer said very playfully. Quickly turning on a dime to try to make this situation something that last a bit and is fun for all particpants involved.

Adora decided to see how far Glimmer would take this and proceed to continue refusing to eat of her own volition. To Adoras slight suprise Glimmer would keep this up though she was not complaining one bit. Keeping it going just to see how long it would go was supreme fun for Adora who had been trying to learn how to be a bit more unexpected sense Glimmer doing so always enhanced their dates.

After an amount of time that neither was sure of because they where too focused on eachother Adora decided to break the loop. “Your quite good at making sure i do things Glimmer” Adora said slyly and lovingly all at once. Feeling that she would find more loving times at this point if she pointed out how Glimmer was playing right into her hands.

Glimmer giggled and responded with playful insinuation, “How do you know this wasnt my plan all along so you’d join the soft club” Poking fun at how hard Adora tried to be as rock solid as possible with her muscles. Though Glimmer liked that about Adora so she was comforted in knowing that Adora would always be muscular.

Adora pretend to balk, “Me get a body likes yours never! you know I could never carry it as well as you!” While Glimmer was very active and strong she always had a softness about her due to their upbringing. Adora couldnt help but be drawn in by that every time she looked at the beauty that was Glimmer.

The two started to kiss again as the movies continued to play. Soon turning into hours stacking upon each other as many a movie passed by. The snacks slowly disappearing and the wrapping and containers piling up. The pair not really caring how messy it was sense they where having so much fun.

As yet another movie wound down the two sat there wrappers and containers all around them as they cuddled. Both feeling compealtly in love and not worried about anything in the world. To the pair of them they might as well have been the only two people in the world.

Adora glanced around and couldnt help but say, “Your moms gonna be so mad at us when she finds this mess.” Adoras practical side starting to creep in. Threading to ruin the peace that had come into her mind over the hours.

Before that could happen however Glimmer quickly said, “Adora thers no need to worry about that now. We are having fun thats all that matters here!” Glimmer knew she had to help Adora stay at peace even jsut a little longer. That way Adora could spend even more time just enjoying herself rather then having worries constantly pile on.

Adora ever loving of her girlfriend Glimmer quickly kissed her once agian. Extremely happy that Glimmer kissed back within a microsecond. Even though they knew it couldnt happen the loving couple wished this moment could last forever.


End file.
